Trabajando en equipo por una buena causa
by Rytsar
Summary: UA. Mismo universo que "Reunión en año nuevo" e "Historias de Navidad". Camus decide cumplir la promesa de reparar el edificio del orfanato junto con la ayuda de sus amigos.


_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

Camus esperaba a que su amigo apareciera, el único que le hacía compañía en la sala era Shijima, que se había quedado dormido. Camus miró su reloj por quinta vez en esa mañana, apenas eran las ocho y media. Después de esperar un par de minutos más finalmente Death Mask apareció.

\- ¿Por qué también tengo que ir yo? - preguntó antes de bostezar.

\- Porque si te quedas te toca reparar el seguro de la puerta - respondió Camus mientras se acercaba a donde estaba acostado Shijima.

-Rayos... Bien, en ese caso hay que irnos.

Camus asintió y despertó a Shijima, con el pelirrojo despierto los tres salieron de la casa.

-Esperen... - Shijima se detuvo antes de entrar al auto, de su pantalón sacó una pequeña cuerda y caminó hacia la casa- hay que cerrar la puerta.

-Cuando regresemos hablaremos sobre quién arreglará la puerta- Camus arrancó su auto una vez que Shijima regresó.

-No cuentes conmigo- Death Mask estaba en el asiento del copiloto- con lo que vamos a hacer hoy ya hice mi buena obra del año.

Camus suspiró y emprendió el viaje al orfanato de la ciudad. Antes de que acabará el año pasado les había prometido a algunos de sus alumnos que vivían ahí que visitaría el lugar y lo arreglaría; era una promesa que quería cumplir antes de que comenzará el nuevo ciclo escolar y, entre la universidad y el trabajo, no tuviera tiempo para realizarla. Había logrado convencer a sus amigos de unirse a su noble causa y justo en esos momentos se dirigían al lugar.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Shaka y Afrodita acompañados por Aioria; los tres sacaban varios objetos del auto de Afrodita.

-Llegan tarde- habló Afrodita al verlos llegar.

-Death Mask no se quería levantar- Camus ayudó a cargar algunas cosas.

-Aun así, Milo y los demás también acaban de llegar - habló Shaka después de cerrar la cajuela.

-Sí, se llevarán una gran sorpresa al ver con quienes vino- Aioria sonrió.

-Por mi puede venir con todo el país, así trabajo menos- dijo Death Mask.

Al entrar al orfanato, Hyôga vio a su maestro favorito, se alejó de sus amigos que miraban sorprendidos a todos los presentes, y caminó hacia su maestro.

-Maestro Camus, si vino- le dijo cuando estuvo cerca.

-Dije que lo haría Hyôga- Camus lo miró.

Al levantar la vista Camus vio al director de la escuela donde trabajaba y donde iban los niños del orfanato, se alejó de donde estaba para ir donde Shion.

-Profesor Shion, ¿qué hace aquí? -le preguntó.

-Shijima me mencionó que hoy vendría a hacer trabajo de calidad y decidí también venir a ayudar un poco- Shion sonrió- ¿te molesta que esté aquí?

-No- se apresuró a decir Camus -es sólo que no lo esperaba.

\- Bien, en ese caso traje a unos amigos, espero que no te moleste- Shion se acercó a sus amigos - permíteme presentarte a Gestalt, Death Toll y Ox.

Después de hablar con su jefe, Camus se dirigió a la esquina derecha del comedor, donde estaba Milo; tal y como le había dicho Aioria, Milo había llegado con otras personas.

-No sabía que también vendrías, Aiacos- le dijo al pelinegro.

-Fue algo que surgió de repente, además de que no tenía nada más que hacer- Aiacos levantó los hombros.

\- ¿Y por eso nos obligaste a venir? - preguntó Rhadamanthis.

-Al menos hubieras traído a Hades o a los gemelos- habló Minos.

-Los gemelos estaban dormidos y Hades tenía que recoger a su novia del aeropuerto. Incluso llamé a Pandora, pero me colgó en cuanto le dije lo que haríamos - Aiacos suspiró derrotado.

-El chiste es que todo vinieron- Milo se acercó - así terminaremos rápido. Además, no sólo mi hermano vino, Kanon también llamó a sus amigos.

Voltearon a ver la otra esquina del lugar donde se encontraban Io, Baian, Sorrento, Kaza e Issac hablando con Kanon.

-Cierto - Camus miró a Isaac y lo saludó asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Él no es tu alumno de las clases particulares? - preguntó Milo viendo a su amigo.

-Lo es, antes vivía aquí- contestó Camus.

Al ver a todos hablando y olvidando la razón por la que estaban reunidos, Shion aplaudió para que todos le prestaran atención.

\- ¡Atención a todos! Nos organizaremos sobre lo que le tocará a hacer a cada quien. Primero, Marín, ¿qué es exactamente lo que necesitas que hagamos?

-Necesitamos arreglar el techo, pintar el edificio, arreglar algunas paredes, y si nos da tiempo me gustaría tener una mesa en el patio de atrás.

-No quiere nada- le susurró Aiacos a Minos.

-Bien, nos dividiremos en seis equipos; uno para el techo, la pintura, las paredes, la mesa, cuidar a los niños y uno que prepare el almuerzo para cuando terminemos.

-Justo iba a sugerir eso, Shion- Ox sonrió- el almuerzo.

-Yo estaba por decir lo mismo - rio Aldebarán.

Camus miró a Saga y Shura, ellos ya previamente habían acordado trabajar en equipo, así como llevarse a Shaka con sigo debido a una deuda de la que el rubio no estaba enterado. Antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso, Camus fue jalado por Milo que se unió a su hermano y compañía. Shura trató de acercarse a Saga pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

-Cómo sobrino de Izō y próximo chef en su restaurant creo que tu deberías estar a cargo de la cocina- le dijo Gestalt sonriendo.

Resignado, Shura miró a Saga y negó con la cabeza.

Después de formar los equipos Shion repartió las tareas y el trabajo finalmente comenzó; Afrodita repartió pinzas, paliacates y ligas para sujetarse el cabello, todos se miraban entre sí, pero cuando vieron a Shaka con un paliacate en la cabeza más de uno creyó estar frente a un joven Axl Rose.

Al empezar el trabajo Camus se dispuso a comenzar con la fabricación de la mesa; disponían de todo el equipo necesario, e incluso la madera ya estaba cortada, pero no sabían cómo hacerla, después de todo solo eran un maestro, un comunicólogo y tres abogados que nunca habían hecho algo de trabajo pesado.

-Apuesto a que a los demás les está yendo mejor- dijo Milo tirándose al suelo derrotado.

\- ¿Ya viste que es lo que dice el Internet, Minos? -Aiacos miró a su amigo con esperanzas.

-Interesante... - Minos sonrió - vaya... quien lo diría... no tenía...

-Dame eso- Rahdamanthis le quitó el teléfono al desesperarse, miró la pantalla y al leer lo que Minos veía golpeó a su amigo en el hombro- este idiota no estaba viendo como fabricar una mesa, leía un test de que tan psicópata eres.

\- No pensé que necesitarás uno, Minos- Aiacos negó con la cabeza- es más que obvia la respuesta, ¡golpeaste a un duende! Sólo un loco lo haría.

\- Iré a ver si alguien tiene alguna idea de como hacer la mesa- Camus se alejó de su grupo y caminó hacia donde estaba Aldebarán junto con Marín, ya que ellos cuidaban a los niños.

-Aldebarán, ¿sabes cómo armar una mesa? - le preguntó.

-Lo siento Camus, no lo sé - contestó con Seiya arriba de sus hombros.

\- Entiendo...

Camus miró a todos los niños del orfanato jugando, por un instante viejas memorias de su infancia aparecieron en su mente, pero las borró tratando de concentrarse en su búsqueda por encontrar a alguien que supiera fabricar una mesa. Estando en el patio, vio a Mū y Shaka cargando dos botes con pintura, se despidió de Aldebarán con la mano y caminó hacia donde se encontraban los aludidos. Al llegar con Shaka le ayudó a cargar su bote.

-Camus, no es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo- habló Shaka.

-Quiero ayudarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de... -Camus se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que hablaría de más.

\- ¿De...? - Mū lo miró.

-Nada, ¿alguno sabe cómo hacer una mesa? - preguntó tratando de desviar la charla.

-No - contestó Shaka después de ver a Mū negar con la cabeza- tampoco creo que Shion o Touma sepan, Marín me contó que una vez Touma trató de arreglar una silla y terminó rompiendo otras dos.

\- ¿Cuándo has hablado con Marín? Creí que apenas la habías conocido en la fiesta- Mū miró a su amigo.

-Hablo con los niños de este lugar al menos una vez al mes- contestó Shaka- además, Aioria me obliga a hablarle porque quiere conocerla, pero no se atreve a siquiera saludarla.

-Si, bueno, gracias por su respuesta, lo mejor será que busque a alguien que sí sepa.

\- Creo que Aioros sabe un poco de carpintería- Shaka sonrió.

Camus asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba Aioros. Al caminar hacia la entrada trasera del orfanato, un par de tejas cayeron y casi lo golpean en la cabeza si no fuera porque Camus alcanzó a esquivarlas, levantó las tejas del suelo y subió la escalera que estaba en una esquina del edificio para llegar al techo.

Al asomarse vio a Kanon y su equipo reparando el techo, le sorprendió ver a uno de ellos acostado el techo y tratando de ayudar.

-Voy a morir- Kaza se sostenía lo más fuerte que podía.

-Aún me pregunto qué estás haciendo aquí si le tienes miedo a las alturas- Baian clavaba un clavo que era sostenido por Io.

-Isaac, él me dijo que viniera- Kaza trató de sentarse.

-Qué buen hermano eres, estoy sorprendido - Sorrento acomodaba las tejas.

\- ¡Cállense! A este paso nunca le ganaremos a mi hermano, solo se la pasan chismeando como un montón de niñas - Kanon tenía un bote lleno de clavos- ¡tú! - señaló a Camus que seguía en la escalera- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Se les calló esto - Camus mostró las tejas.

\- ¿Quién está tirando nuestro material? - Kanon le quitó las tejas a Camus.

-Tú- Io se sentó - se la aventaste a Kaza pero fallaste.

-Voy a pasar esto por alto - Kanon caminó hacia sus amigos fingiendo que no había escuchado el cometario de Io- pero debemos de concentrarnos para ganarle al equipo de Saga...

-Ya va a empezar - Baian miraba como Kanon seguía hablando- Sorrento, haz algo.

-Me deben una - Sorrento sacó su teléfono - ¡Oh miren! -habló en voz alta para llamar la atención de kanon- Thetis me envió un mensaje, dice que ya salió de sus clases de violín y va a pasar el resto de la tarde con Julián.

Ante lo escuchado, Kanon olvido su discurso sobre el por qué debía de ganarle a su hermano y camino hasta llegar con Sorrento, quien trato de huir, pero fue detenido por el gemelo, que lo abrazó.

\- ¿Por qué el mundo me odia, Sorrento? - le pregunto a su amigo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Los odio- susurro Sorrento al ver la expresión divertida de Io y Baian.

Camus negó con la cabeza divertido y bajo la escalera, su sonrisa seguía en su rostro, aun cuando al entrar al orfanato, escuchaba todo el escándalo que hacía Saga y su equipo. Al igual que su hermano, Saga animaba a sus compañeros y, igual que con Kanon, sus compañeros lo ignoraban completamente o trataban de hacerlo.

Quien más trabajaba era Ox, que caminaba de un lado a otro con cemento para tapar los hoyos que tenían algunas paredes; Saga no dejaba de hablar y de vez en cuando ayudaba a Ox; Afrodita solo miraba como Touma pintaba la pared de a lado, le tenía envidia porque su trabajo era relativamente fácil; Death Mask hablaba con Death Toll, ambos estaban sentados ya que habían olvidado el por qué estaban ahí.

-Todo el mundo sabe que debes de deshacerte de la ropa con la que matas a alguien- fue lo primero que escucho Camus cuando se acercó a su amigo.

-Obviamente, hay que deshacerse de la evidencia – Death Mask encendió su cigarro- uno podría ir a donde viven los vagos, quemas la ropa junto con sus fogaratas y... ¡oye!

-No puedes fumar aquí- Camus le había quitado el cigarro - ¿Dónde está la cocina?

-Al fondo- Death Toll sonreía burlón.

Al entrar a la cocina Camus no se sorprendió al ver que todo el lugar era un completo desastre. Shura se encontraba en las parrillas tratando de que su almuerzo no que quemara; Aioria se encontraba cerca de la ventana, del otro lado de esta estaba Shijima que platicaba con Aioria mientras este cortaba papas; Aioros y Gestalt lavaban los trastes mientras platicaban.

\- ¡Aioros! - Ca gritó dejando a todos estupefactos - Necesito preguntarte algo.

\- ¿Pasa algo Camus? - pregunto Aioros mirando a su amigo.

\- ¿Sabes cómo hacer una mesa? - le preguntó.

-Claro, de hecho, le estaba contando a Gestalt sobre los cursos de carpintería que tome cuando tenía 15 años.

\- ¡Yo también sé! - grito Shijima desde la ventana.

-Necesito una especie de instructivo para realizarla- dijo Camus.

-No hay problema, necesito papel y lápiz o pluma.

\- ¡Yo tengo! - Shijima levanto un pedazo de papel.

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? - le preguntó Aioria sorprendido.

-Soy dibujante, siempre tengo papel y lápiz. Esas dos cosas son mi vida- Shijima sonrió.

Camus espero hasta que Aioros terminara con su esquema de la mesa; al tenerlo finalmente en sus manos corrió hacia el patio trasero y encontró a su grupo en la misma posición en la que estaban cuando se fue, con la única excepción de que todos estaban con sus teléfonos.

-Tengo las instrucciones- hablo Camus.

-Mi horóscopo dice que encontrare al amor de mi vida- Milo miro a su hermano.

-Ya te he dicho que no debes de creer en esas cosas- Aiacos lo regaño sin dejar de ver su teléfono.

\- ¡Dije que tengo las instrucciones! - el grito de Camus hizo que todos soltaran sus aparatos- hay que trabajar.

Después de poco más de dos horas finalmente comenzaron a trabajar.

Dentro del orfanato sólo se escuchaba como trabajaban. Al anochecer las obras dieron por concluidas, todos estaban agotados y hambrientos; se reunieron alrededor de la mesa nueva para comenzar el tan esperado festín para celebrar el haber cumplido con su misión.

-Bueno, solo me queda decirles a todos que deben de estar orgullosos por lo que hicieron este día, acabamos de hacer a vario jovencitos felices- Shion miró a todos los niños sentados en la mesa- así que ¡brindo por eso! - Shion levantó una caja de jugo que Marín había repartido previamente.

\- ¡Salud! - dijeron todos levantando sus jugos.

\- ¡Shura! Trae la comida- Aldebarán llamó a su amigo.

Shura apareció acompañado de Aioros, Aioria y Gestalt, los cuatro llevaban bandejas de comida que colocaron en la mesa.

-...Y aquí está la cena- Shura le quito la tapa a la charola que había colocado sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Es alguna clase de broma? - Death Mask entrecerró sus ojos.

-No pude hacer algo mejor por el pésimo equipo que tuve- miró a sus compañeros de cocina- y algunas distracciones- miró a Camus y Shijima – esto es todo lo que pude hacer, sándwiches.

-Bueno, aun así, tengo hambre- Ox se acercó a la mesa y tomo uno de los sándwiches.

Saga puso una mano en el hombro de Shura y también comenzó a comer, pronto, todos se unieron y felicitaron a Shura y compañía por el buen resultado de su comida.

Entrada la noche, dos autos se estacionaron frente a la casa de Death Mask, de uno de ellos salió Afrodita, Death Mask, Shaka, Shijima y Milo; los cinco estaban cansados y se despidieron con la mano de los que estaban en el otro auto, de donde había salido Camus, y caminaron hacia su casa.

\- ¿Cómo rayos se quita esto? - preguntó Afrodita tratando de quitar la cuerda que había amarrado Shijima en la mañana.

-No lo sé, pero apúrate porque ya estoy cansado- Death Mask bostezó- Oye Shijima...

Ambos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo, que había caminado hasta una de las ventanas; sin ninguna dificultad abrió la ventana y entro a la casa por medio de esta, fue seguido por Milo y Shaka, que volteo a ver a sus amigos y levanto los hombros antes de entrar.

-Ese desgraciado, y había dicho que la cuerda era para evitar los robos- Death Mask camino hacia la ventana por la que entraron los demás.

Afrodita espero hasta que Camus terminara de despedirse de Aioros y compañía, que se llevarían su auto, pero habían prometido llevárselo la mañana siguiente.

Una vez dentro de su casa, Camus se permito suspirar, estaba cansado y era un hecho que apenas tocara su cama se quedaría dormido, pero a pesar de eso no podía quitar la sonrisa en su rostro que había aparecido al ver la sorpresa en la cara de los niños del orfanato al ver su hogar reparado.

Era conocido que Camus no era de sonreír mucho, o hacer algo por los demás sin recibir algo a cambio; muy pocas personas habían visto que él hiciera algo altruista, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera sentimientos o no se preocupaba por los demás y lo que había hecho ese día era la prueba de eso.

Con una gran satisfacción dentro de él llegó a su cama y se acostó tal y como estaba vestido, a la mañana siguiente se preocuparía por lo sucia que quedaría su cama. No tardó en quedarse dormido, no se dio cuenta de que la ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta, tampoco se fijó en que la luz del pasillo se había quedado encendida, y tampoco sintió que Milo estaba acostado en su cama y justo en ese momento se había volteado y abrazaba a su amigo que le estaba dando la espalda.

Esos eran problemas de los que se ocuparía al día siguiente.

FIN.

Comentarios:

Gracias por leer, en esta ocasión decidí extender un poco más el universo que habia comenzado con las historias de Navidad, y en el futuro espero poder continuar haciéndolo.

Bonito día!!


End file.
